


Lupič

by SallyPejr



Series: Sherlock BBC - Crossover challenge [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Elf!Mycroft, Elf!Sherlock, Mirkwood
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: Bilbo tráví svůj čas v Mirkwoodu vykrádáním spíží a jednoho večera je přistižen při činu tím asi nejpodivnějším elfem, jakého kdy potkal.





	Lupič

„Vím, že jsi tady, zloději," ozve se najednou v šeru kolem.

Bilbo málem vypískne leknutím, když ona slova uslyší.

„Vidím tě, i když jsi neviditelný," pokračuje onen hluboký hlas.

Tentokrát Bilbo doopravdy zalapá překvapením po dechu, čímž jen potvrdí svou přítomnost.

„A slyším tě," dodá lehce pobavený hlas, ale Bilbo ho moc neposlouchá, příliš zaneprázdněný kontrolováním, jestli má svůj prsten opravdu nasazený, jak si myslel. Jak jinak by ho neznámý viděl? Ovšem i když prsten najde navlečený na svém prostředníku, stejně mu pohled dolů vyzradí, jak byla jeho přítomnost zde odhalena. Celá podlaha spíže, kde se Bilbo rozhodl krást jídlo, je posypaná jemňounkou vrstvou bílé mouky. A v ní jsou jasně vidět otisky jeho nohou.

„Co jsi zač, zloději? Neznám rasu, která by se pohybovala takto potichu, byla tak malá a přitom s tak velkými chodidly a dokázala být neviditelná. Co jsi zač? Buď se mi ukážeš, nebo zavolám stráže," hrozí elf, který Bilba nachytal. Kdo také jiný než elf by to mohl být v hlubinách sídla lesních elfů?

Hobit zaváhá jen na okamžik, než z prstu sundá prsten a rychle ho strčí do kapes. Určitě je jeden elf jednodušší na vyjednávání, než stráže a elfí král, že?

„Hm, zajímavé," zamumle si elf pro sebe a přistoupí k Bilbovi blíže. Stejně jako všichni elfové, i tenhle je vysoký a hubený, úzká, ostře řezaná tvář je orámovaná černými zvlněnými vlasy a jeho oči se zdají být stříbromodré.

„Vzrůstem bys připomínal trpaslíka, ale stavba těla je mnohem křehčí než u nich, nehledě na nedostatek vousu a kulturního zdobení."

„Zdobení?" vyhrkne Bilbo překvapeně. Trpaslíci vědí, jak se zdobit? Vždyť pořád vypadají, že jim jsou barvy a květiny neznámými pojmy.

„Žádné tetování, zapletené vlasy, ozdoby v nich," upřesní elf s netrpělivým mávnutím ruky, než pokračuje ve svém dedukování. „Chodíš tiše jako elf a tvar uší by naznačoval jistou příbuznost. Jeden kříženec nebo celá skrytá rasa? Ale ovládáš jistou magii nebo aspoň magický předmět, tipnul bych prsten, to by vysvětlilo pohyb ruky. Taková věc se jen tak nevidí. Pocházíš z hojné oblasti a ta cesta s trpaslíky tě dost zmohla, fyzicky i psychicky, že? Hádám, že neviditelnost a tvá chůze jsou důvody, proč jsi do teď ušel strážím. Ale o co ti jde? Trpaslíky odsud nedostaneš, i kdybys ukradl klíče od jejich cel. Sklepení je příliš hluboké a trpaslíci příliš hlasití, abyste odsud uprchli. Máš vůbec nějaký plán?"

„Ehm-" protáhne Bilbo nejistě. Má nějaký plán? Ale pak se mu připomenou všechny ty otázky, které ho napadly během elfovi řeči.

„Co jste zač? Jak to všechno víte? Vy nás sledujete? Poslal vás Gandalf?"

„Gandalf?" zarazí se elf a krátce se zahledí před sebe, ztracený ve vlastních úvahách, než netrpělivě mávne rukou, jako by zaháněl obtížný hmyz. „Samozřejmě, že Gandalf. Kdo jiný by byl myslitelem za touto misí? Trpaslík by vytáhl s celou armádou, lidí a elfové se nezajímají, anebo se příliš bojí draka. Čaroděj by vzal na pomoc neviditelného zloděje. A ze všech čarodějů jen Gandalf strká nos do takovýchto věcí," vychrlí ze sebe elf.

„Promiňte, ale jak to všechno víte? A jak víte to všechno o mně?" zeptá se Bilbo nejistě, ale zdvořile. To, že je už tak dlouho na cestách s trpaslíky, a že tak i vypadá, což je vše naprosto nehobití chování, to neznamená, že zapomene na slušné vychování. I když je momentálně lupičem chyceným při činu.

„Jak to vím? Jednoduché, dedukuji," odfrkne si elf a vypadá přitom, jako by se ho někdo ptal, jestli je schopný rozeznat slunce od měsíce.

„Dedukujete?" zeptá se Bilbo ještě udiveněji.

„Ano. Jak jsem řekl, nejsi trpaslík, ale přišel jsi s nimi. Část tvého šatstva je očividně zapůjčena od nich a co jiného bys tady dělal? Jsi někde z bohatého kraje. Anebo sis aspoň žil bez strádání. Jde snadno poznat, že jsi nedávno ztratil dost hmotnosti. To oblečení, co není trpasličího původu, je z kvalitního materiálu, ale volné, nepadnoucí, i když na správnou výšku. Chování a mluva naznačují, že život na cestách a přespávání pod širým nebem není běžnou součástí tvého života. Něco tě muselo donutit opustit domov. Nežiješ ve Hvozdě, nikde není ani historky o někom tvého vzhledu, takže jsi přišel z daleka. Znovu, musel jsi přijít s trpaslíky. Ti chtějí zpět Erebor. Že by tě vytáhli na slib peněz a pokladů? Hm, ne, mimo jídlo tady nic nezmizelo. Kdyby tvým motivem bylo bohatství nebo aspoň jenom bohatství, okrádáš elfy a trpaslíky bez rozdílu. Jsi zloděj, že? Nebo aspoň pro ty trpaslíky jsi. Nebo zvěd? Neviditelnost a neslyšná chůze, drobná postava. Zvěd zní logicky. Dostat tě do Hory, vyzkoumat, kde je poklad, kde drak, zda ten vůbec ještě žije. Dělat jim zloděje nemá smysl, pokud tedy nemáš víc magických schopností a mezi nimi schopnost odnést z Hory tolik zlata, že by se jim dal pokrýt celý Mirkwood. Takže spíš zvěd neznámého původu," chrlí ze sebe elf skoro bez nadechnutí.

A Bilbo na něj může jen nevěřícně zírat. Vždyť se vůbec nikdy předtím nepotkali!

„Zmínil jsi Gandalfa, takže předpokládám, že to je jeho práce, že jsi na téhle výpravě. Trpaslíci jsou ještě větší tajnůstkáři než elfové, ti by cizího do družiny nevzali, i kdyby jim to mělo zachránit život. Ale Gandalf má dobré vztahy prakticky s každou rasou. Ten už by si našel nějakou páku, aby je přesvědčil, aby tě vzali s sebou."

Na chvíli je ve spíži ticho, kdy Bilbo jen s otevřenou pusou zírá na vyčkávavě se tvářícího elfa.

„Tak co?" vyhrkne elf netrpělivě. „Mám pravdu?"

Dotaz donutí Bilba se vzpamatovat.

„To je úžasné, jak to všechno víte," vydechne hobit ohromením, než se zarazí a začne odpovídat. „Ale ano, máte pravdu. To Gandalf přesvědčil Thorina, aby mě přijal do družiny. Jsem jejich lupič," dodá na konec.

„Lupič?" zarazí se elf. „Jsi lupič a ne zvěd?" ptá se nevěřícně.

„Ehm, ano?" souhlasí Bilbo nejistě.

„Vždycky musí být aspoň něco špatně," brble si elf nespokojeně pod nosem. „Na druhou stranu není moje vina, že jsou trpaslíci a čarodějové naprosto neschopní logického uvažování," dodá trochu klidněji.

Bilbo ho jen mlčky pozoru, stále nejistý ohledně toho, co si o elfovi myslet. Tedy, asi nebude úplně špatný, protože na něj ještě nezavolal stráže, ale to se pořád ještě může stát. A taky nic nevylučuje, že právě tenhle elf není strážným. I když nemá zbraň ani zbroj. Ale proč jinak by chytal zloděje? A uměl tohle- dedukovat.

„Promiňte, ale kdo vlastně jste?" zeptá se Bilbo.

„Mé jméno je Sherlock. Jeden z mnoha elfů na dvoře krále Thranduila, ale ten nejinteligentnější z nich. A ty jsi?"

„Mé jméno je Bilbo Pytlík. Jsem hobit z Kraje," představí se Bilbo se vší zdvořilostí.

„Hobit? Z Kraje?" zarazí se elf. „Nikdy jsem neslyšel o rase zvané hobiti ani o zemi zvané Kraj," povídá trochu podezíravě.

„To se ani moc nedivím. Žijeme odsud hodně daleko, až při západním pobřeží. Ovšem elfové Krajem občas procházejí na cestě do Přístavů," povídá Bilbo.

„Pulčíci. Vy se nazýváte hobity, ale ve zdejších krajích vás někteří znají jako půlčíky. Pokud vás tedy neberou za pohádku," pochopí Sherlock okamžitě. „Podle toho, co jsem slyšel, jste klidný kraj i klidný lid."

„To jsme," usměje se Bilbo, částečně s hrdostí, částečně ve vzpomínce.

„Zní jako pěkná nuda," utrousí Sherlock otráveně.

„Co prosím?" zarazí se Bilbo s nespokojeným výrazem ve tváři.

„Nuda. Žádné napětí, žádné vzrušení," mávne Sherlock bez zájmu rukou. „Na druhou stranu, to se dá říct i o tomhle místě. Jediní ‚zločinci' tady jsou pavouci a ti se nepočítají. Proč nemůžeme být víc jako lidi? Tolik zločinu, co mají byť jen v jednom městě," stěžuje si elf.

„Tak proč si prostě do nějakého lidského města nezajedete?" pokrčí Bilbo nejistě rameny. A dle svého názoru má na nejistotu výsostné právo. Nikdo normální přeci netouží po přítomnosti zločinců. Že?

„Protože je mi teprve 100 let," zamračí se Sherlock.

„Sto?" vyhrkne Bilbo zbytečně nahlas. Kdyby byl elf člověkem, typoval by mu podle tváře věk sotva sedmnáct let.

„Jo, sto," zabručí elf naprosto neelfsky a s otráveným výrazem si založí ruce na prsou. „Takže dle mého přehnaně ochranitelského bratra to znamená, že jsem ještě dítě a nemám nárok na cestování kamkoliv."

Bilbo nechce nic říkat, ale Sherlockův momentální trucující výraz je pro něj důkazem, že tenhle elf prakticky _je_ dítě. Ovšem obratem ruky se Sherlock změní zpět na typickou elfskou nehybnost a stoicismus.

„Měl by ses zneviditelnit, někdo jde," řekne s klidem.

Bilbo na chvíli zpanikaří, protože někdo jde! Co když to jsou stráže?! Ale během chviličky se vzpamatuje, sáhne do kapsy a nasadí si zpět svůj prsten.

Sherlock beze spěchu vyjde ze spíže a Bilbo ho nejistě následuje, opatrný, aby za sebou nenechával moučné stopy.

Nejsou ani na dva kroky od spíže, když se Sherlockovi postaví do cesty vysoký, pyšně se tvářící elf s ryšavými vlasy sepnutými v týle.

„Sherlocku, co tady děláš? Zase se zkoušíš vplížit k těm trpaslíkům?" poslední slovo elf vysloví, jako by to byla urážka.

„I polomrtvý trpaslík je lepší společnost než ty, Mycrofte," nakrčí Sherlock nos. „A teď, když mě omluvíš, jdu se _vplížit_ někam daleko od tebe."

S až teatrálním gestem se Sherlock otočí na patě a s nosem nahoru vyrazí opačným směrem, než co stojí tenhle Mycroft.

Bilbo za ním jen hledí, nevěřící výraz ve tváři. Ještě nikdy nepotkal elfa, co by se choval tak – neelfsky. Ovšem místo dalšího divení se rozhodne zmizet hlouběji pod Thranduilovo sídlo. Ve sklepení se sudy by snad mohl mít větší klid.

**Author's Note:**

> Víte, že je to víc jak rok, co jsem k téhle sérii přidala poslední část? Čas tak rychle letí, když se jeden fláká... Ráda bych slíbila, že teď budu zveřejňovat rychleji, bo slečna opravářka úspěšně dokončila školu (všichni gratulujte) a já teď neměním ani adresu ani práci, ale za a) já jsem líná a za b) moje slečna opravářka teď patří do kategorie 'pracující lid na plný úvazek', takže... No, slibovat nic nebudu. Ale neignoruju vás, jasné? Ani jsem nezapomněla na všechny ty šanony a složky s idejemi. Ale moje produktivita je... Spíš nic než moc. Sorry, lidi.


End file.
